


Love Notes

by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4/pseuds/TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Robin and Starfire's relationship has grew very stronger lately since they revealed their feelings for each other. RobStar story! Happy Valentine's Day!





	

* * *

Robin was just finished researching the villains around the city that he and his friends had been fighting for weeks. He has been over two weeks since he and Starfire had revealed their feelings for each other and had their kiss.

 

 

He came into his room when he saw the note. He picked it up, sat in his bed and began to read.

 

Robin

 

My handsome boyfriend,

 

I love you so much ever since I first saw you…

 

The best feeling about us is spending our love each other.

 

Starfire

 

Robin smiled at the note and she drew the hearts in her note and thought about the beautiful female princess.

 

"Starfire…" he thought.

 

Then, the alarm for the mission has started and Robin knew it was trouble.

 

A few hours later, after the mission, the Titans are relaxing in the living room but Starfire headed to her room. As she came to her room and sat in her bed, she picked up and saw the note which is on her bed and read it.

 

Starfire

 

My beautiful girlfriend,

 

I love you so much too

 

Your smile, your hair and your bubbly personality

 

I'm happy that I had found the girl of my dreams and the girl is you.

 

Robin

 

The alien girl smiled and thought, "Robin."

 

That night, Starfire was invited by Robin to sleep with her for a night. Now she was walking to Robin's room and knocked on the door.

 

"Robin?"

 

The door opened and she saw Robin sitting on the bed. Starfire smiled and jumped on the bed as she laughed.

 

Robin chuckled because of his girlfriend jumped on the bed. "Hey, Starfire."

 

She looked at him and smiled. "Greetings, Robin."

 

Then the couple wrapped their arms each other as Robin is on the top of Starfire on his bed. He pressed his lips against hers as they closed their eyes. They kissed about 10 minutes and they got into Robin's bed and Starfire put the covers around them. They kept kissing until Starfire grew very tired and went to sleep.

 

Before he went to sleep, Robin saw the girl went to sleep and he smiled at her as he pressed his lips on her soft cheek.

 

"Sweet dreams, Starfire," he thought.

 

The End!


End file.
